


Art: Hesitate To Surrender All Our Securities

by sian1359



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for a story that was being done for one of the Five-0 Big Bangs this summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Hesitate To Surrender All Our Securities

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently Korynnvictoria's story did not get finished for the Big Bang, but here is the art based on the story that I received as my assignment.

Frontispiece:

[](http://s926.photobucket.com/albums/ad105/sian1359/covers%20and%20frontispieces/?action=view&current=2012hawbb.jpg)


End file.
